In all-wheel drive vehicles, it is common to have a secondary drive axle that automatically receives drive torque from the drivetrain in response to lost traction at the primary drive axle. In such secondary drive axles, it is known to provide a pair of clutch assemblies connecting each axleshaft to a prop shaft that is driven by the drivetrain. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,028 discloses a secondary drive axle equipped with a pair of viscous couplings. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,964,126, 6,095,939 and 6,155,947 each disclose secondary drive axles equipped with a pair of pump-actuated multi-plate clutch assemblies. In contrast to these passively-controlled secondary drive axles, U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,888 teaches of a secondary drive axle having a pair of multi-plate clutches that are actuated by electromagnetic actuators that are controlled by an electronic control system.
In response to increased consumer demand for motor vehicles with traction control systems, hydraulic couplings are currently being used in a variety of driveline applications. Such hydraulic couplings rely on hydromechanics and pressure-sensitive valve elements to passively respond to a limited range of vehicle operating conditions. These hydraulic couplings are susceptible to improvements that enhance their performance, such as a more controlled response to a wider range of vehicle operating conditions. With this in mind, a need exists to develop improved hydraulic couplings that advance the art.